


Restraint

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, 13th Doctor x Reader - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: The Doctor realizes a few things while tied to that damn tree in Bilehurst Cragg...





	Restraint

“Y/N”

“Shhhh- Baby. Quiet.”

“I-I need you”

Hands wrap around her neck. The pleasure is overwhelming.

Sinful sounds fill the air.

“Come for me, Doctor.”

“Doctor”

“Doctor?!”

The Doctor bolts upright in your bed. You rest a hand on her leg.

“Babe, are you ok?” you ask, “You were crying out in your sleep.”

The Doctor looks around and her eyes meet yours.

“Yes. I-I’m ok. Just a vivid dream. That’s all.” She replies

You pull her into a kiss.

“I love you and was just worried that you weren’t ok.” you say to her

All the Doctor can think about is your hands wrapping around her neck.

“Y/N…”

“Yes, Doc?”

She hesitates.

“Nevermind. Sorry, I’m just tired.”

She snuggles into you, and you rub your hand on her back.

Soon enough you’re both fast asleep.

——————————————————

“Comfortable, witch? I do hope not.” King James taunts 

The Doctor looks up.

“Come for a visit?” She asks, pulling at the coarse ropes that bind her wrists above her head

“I shall take my opportunity to converse with an agent of Satan.” He replies

“If I was Satan’s agent, do you seriously think a bit of rope would stop me? I say a bit, quite a lot. Tightly bound. It’s pretty painful.” She winces as the rope rubs at her wrists. “They know how to tie a knot in this part of the world.”

“I am an expert on witchcraft, Doctor, but I wish to learn more. Before you die, I want answers. Your wand. How does it work?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I wish to know all the secrets of existence.” He says, inching closer to her

“Don’t we all? But true knowledge has to be earned. Tell you what. I’ll trade you my wand for answers to as many questions as you want to ask.” She says, pulling harder at the ropes, “We want certainty, security, to believe that people are evil or heroic. But that’s not how people are. You want to know the secrets of existence? Start with the mysteries of the heart. I can show you everything if you stop being afraid of what you don’t understand. If you trust me. I am not a witch. But if you want to defeat evil, you have to let me go. Now. Please, sire.

James hesitates for a minute.

“I do not know what you are. And there is only one way to be certain. I’ll see you at the river.” He says as he leaves the Doctor alone.

She closes her eyes and pulls at the ropes.

The cold winter air nips at her exposed neck and she shudders. Soon, she’s lost in thought.

God, Y/N, if you could see me now. Helpless and exposed. I’d let you have your way with me.

She shakes her head.

This is not the appropriate time for a sex fantasy, Doctor. You have to get out of these ropes.

The devil on her shoulder speaks up again.

Imagine… you… tied up, Y/N using you, that’d be amazing wouldn’t it?

She’s snapped out of her fantasy by two guards roughly dragging her out of her bonds.

Of course Y/N wouldn’t do it… it’s stupid.

—————————–

“Well, that was quite the adventure… Wasn’t it gang?” Graham says when you’re all safely back in the vortex

The Doctor runs a towel through her damp hair.

“Quite. And cold. Very cold.” she says, her teeth chattering

You walk over and wrap her in a blanket.

“You really need to get out of those wet clothes, babe.” you say to her.

“Good idea.” she replies

Ryan walks into the console room with a backpack on and a basket of laundry.

“Hey Doc, can we head to Sheffield? I need to get some laundry done, and I have a dinner with my mates tonight.”

She nods.

“Sure!”

“Ryan, can Yaz and I tag along?” Graham asks

“Of course!” Ryan says

You land in Sheffield and the three head out for the night. The Doctor disappears to her room to get changed into warmer clothes. She’s gone for a while, and you decide to go see if she’s ok.

“Babe?” you call

“Doc?”

You hear quiet moans coming from your room.

You push the door open gently. The Doctor is laying topless on the bed, one hand pushed into her pants, moving quickly under the fabric. The other hand is gently pressing into her own neck.

“Mhhm, Y/N,” The Doctor moans out breathlessly

You can’t deny how turned on you are.

“Having fun without me?” you quip

She’s startled and quickly moves her hand and sits up.

“Shit, Y/N, hi.” she says, obviously embarrassed.

You walk towards her.

“If you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was ask.” You say seductively.

“Yes- I- Please.” She manages to say

You pull her into a rough kiss, and she wraps her legs around your hips, pulling you down on top of her on the bed.

Your lips find her neck and you leave a trail of small bites and kisses down the side.

“What’s got you in this sort of state, Doc?” you ask her

She pauses.

“Well- I…” she begins, “It’s been like this for a while… I’ve been having dreams.”

“About me?” you say

“Yes- The other night… I had a dream where you choked me…”

“And did you like it?” you ask her

“Yes. I did. I really did.” she says with a gasp as your tongue runs over her nipple

“What else?”

“Today- shit!” she cries as you run your fingers against her clit

“Today, I was tied up, and all I could think about was you fucking me. I was powerless. God it was hot.” she says

You hate to admit it, but you’ve fantasized about that too.

“Well, you were touching yourself without me, so tying you up would help control you.” you whisper into her ear

She shudders

“Yes, please.”

You go over to the top drawer of your dresser and pull out a pair of handcuffs that the Doctor hadn’t seen before.

“Where’d you get those?” she asks

“Trust me, you’re not the only one who has thought about that.” You say with a wink

You push her to the top of the bed and pin her arms against the headboard.

You feel her shiver under you as the cold metal grips on to her wrists, restraining her to the bed.

“Do those feel good? Not too tight?” you ask her

“They’re perfect.” she says back

“If you want me to stop, what do you want to say.”

“I’ll say pears. They’re awful fruits… way too mushy.” she says with a giggle

You put her legs over your shoulders and lick a stripe up her soaked core.

“Fuc- ahh!” she cries out in pleasure

You lick and suck at her clit and press a fingertip to her entrance.

“Y/N, fuck me, please.” she begs

You dip a finger into her and she jerks her hips up.

“Ah-ah-ah, baby. Not yet.” you say

You press your hand into her neck, applying gentle pressure. She moans and squirms.

“Do you like it?” you ask her

“Yes- yes- I do. Harder please, Y/N!”

You press down harder and add a finger and fall into a hard, steady rhythm.

“Y/N! Ah! I’m gonna cum!” she cries out

She pulls at the restraints and you feel her thighs flex around you.

“Fuc-!” she cries out as her orgasm rips through her

You lap up her juices enthusiastically.

“God, Y/N. That was amazing.” she says when she comes down from her high

You hover over her, gently pressing your hand into her throat.

“No, you’re amazing.” you say as you pull her into a kiss

“We should definitely do this more often.” she says

You laugh

“Got any more secret kinks that you’ve been hiding?” you ask her

“As a matter of fact, I do!” she says with a wink, “Let me out of these handcuffs and I’ll show you.”


End file.
